


You're My Best Friend

by Unda



Series: It's the end of the world as we know it [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Polyamory Negotiations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: One of the free will sections of chapter 25, set the night before. Matches to >Dave: Be Roxy last night





	You're My Best Friend

_You're the best friend_  
_That I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine_  
_And I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_You're my best friend_  


[gutsyGumshoe began pestering tipsyGnostalgic]  
GG: Hello Roxy.  
TG: well hello there maam what brings you to this part of town?  
GG: An enquiring question that probably doesn’t suit the tone of this kind of fun message, which I really wish I could go along with but I need to get something off of my chest first.  
TG: hey im always interested in your chest and getting things off of it for you  
TG: wonk  
GG: You shameless flirt.  
TG: gulty as charged  
TG: *guilty  
TG: but what can i do you for in all seriousness?  
GG: I just… oh, I feel really stupid asking all of this because we did talk a little on it over Christmas but so much has happened since then and we’ve got this new relationship that I’m still so fearful of breaking because you mean so much to me but I really can’t not ask any longer!  
TG: whoa that was a lot but what do you need to ask?  
TG: ya didnt actually say!  
GG: OH!  
GG: Darn, I just… it’s about this Sollux boy. Your other soulmate.  
TG: what about him?  
GG: Well, it’s just… it was one thing to deal with him in the abstract, and I must admit I don’t really like the idea of you being with anyone else although I don’t feel like I have a right to feel that way because I was such a pill to you before. But at least before we knew about this game hullaballoo I could reassure myself that I didn’t have to have any contact with him and I could almost pretend he wasn’t there and as long as you were happy that was all that mattered.  
GG: But now I have to talk to him in these messages and I’ll properly meet him eventually and I just don’t know how I feel about that.  
TG: janey… you have a right to feel however you feel dont let me take that from u  
TG: but you also still havent said what your question is!  
GG: I’m getting to it!  
GG: I was just hoping you could explain how your relationship with him works and how all of it feels and just… I don’t know. I feel like if I understand this better then I could stop feeling so jealous.  
TG: well firstly its like hm…  
TG: ok you love john right?  
GG: Yes, no matter how much I sometimes want to strangle him.  
TG: ha brothers amirite?  
GG: Absolutely.  
TG: ok but also you love your dad dont you?  
GG: Of course I do.  
TG: well so here is the cool thing love isnt like a cake with a set amount of slices in it and you do know that bcuz its not as if youd have more love for your dad if john hadnt been born is it?  
GG: No… but platonic love seems like it could be different like that.  
TG: but why would that be? youre my best friend janey and thats just as true now as it was when we first started talking and before i realised who you were to me  
TG: what i feel for you is different than what i feel for him and like sure theres practical concerns like how much time i have is set and i gotta be fair with how i divide that up but the same goes for spending time with my family you know?  
GG: I suppose. It just seems to hard to wrap my head around. You’re SO important to me and I know we’re taking the dating slow but you feel like  
GG: Oh this is so embarrassing.  
GG: It just feels like you’re my world and the idea that you have me and someone else that you feel that about feels… bad.  
TG: i dont really know what to say janey you are my world but hes my world too another annoying and as yet unexplored world but still  
TG: and thats an imporant point too because right now hes like not all that much older than dave and the idea of being in a proper relationship with sollux is pretty cringey and theres no way i can talk about it without feeling skeevy in a way.  
TG: but i still am in a relationship with him because he still is my soulmate but its like we have that connection but its not ready yet  
TG: and i kno some people treat age difference soulmates differently because some people figure if you met them then thats the time that youre ready and some people say no but like he and i are agreed on waiting and thats cool. not that it would be a huge age gap at all if we were in our 20s or something but whatev  
TG: so even if he was “competition” for you which he isnt then he wouldnt be yet anyway if that makes sense  
GG: Yes, I suppose it does. I know you explained that you weren’t actually dating him yet when we spoke on the phone at Christmas before you went and got abducted.  
TG: how i like to get out of all awkward phonecalls tbh  
GG: Oh hush.  
TG: aw shit hold on a sec i have to mediate a twin fight  
GG: Oh no! What are they fighting about? I thought they got on really well.  
GG: I suppose I shouldn’t have expected a quick answer to that.  
TG: phew sorry bout that  
TG: yeah they dont fight much except when theyre super stressed and obviously the game is getting to them as its so close now  
TG: it was a stupid fight over nothing, rose was accusing dave of taking something of hers and not giving it back  
GG: Did you find whatever it was?  
TG: yeah but by that point it wasnt about that anymore and rose said something p mean that im not gonna repeat here and so im gonna have to side with dave here hes sat on my bed now because dirks out on some errand  
TG: he says hi  
GG: Poor baby, I know John and I used to fight something terribly when I was younger and moodier but I think the age gap spared us the worst of it.  
GG: You know sometimes it feels like you and Dirk are their mother and father together.  
TG: hah! i know what you mean even tho thatd be all kinds of illegal and impossible but i guess we kinda take that role like dirk is for sure dadguy around here!  
GG: Haha.  
TG: …  
TG: look i know poly stuff can be hard for people and like just because i have two soulmates doesnt mean i aint gonna screw up now and then either but like a lot of that is for future us to worry about but like i think that we r gonna be ok  
TG: you came to talk to me about it thats what we are supposed to do right?  
GG: Yes, I suppose so and it wasn’t all that bad to talk about after all. I suppose I’m so used to trying to be what people want me to be and not letting people think bad things of me.  
TG: and admitting you feel a *bad thing* and it being ok is kinda good rite?  
GG: Exactly!  
GG: I just don’t want to ever stop being your best friend as well. I do care for you romantically speaking obviously and I would be so terribly sad if that were to end but I think I would miss being your friend most of all.  
TG: oh janey <3  
TG: i feel the same and you ARE my best friend  
GG: And you are mine :B <3  
GG: So… on the topic of admitting bad things…  
TG: yeah?  
GG: the world ends tomorrow.  
TG: yeah.  
GG: I’m actually really scared.  
TG: me too im terrified and i know theres things im excited for in a way and im gonna be glad we arent just waiting anymore but yeah i am frightened as well  
GG: At least we can see each other.  
TG: there we go thats my girl with her silver lining!  



End file.
